Population One, Act 6: An Incredible Thrill
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human.


**Project 1: An incredible thrill**

By ~zoroark09

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!" Said Jeff jokingly.  
>I remained silent as Nova gave me the impression that she was a Pokemon Trainer as well when she reached for a Poke ball from her belt with an M engraved on the design. She noticed I wasn't taking much of any action.<br>"Aren't you gonna help?" She asked a little impatient for action.  
>"I don't have any Pokémon". Responded I, also becoming anxious.<p>

The shaking of earth finally seized.  
>A gigantic creature was standing before us somewhat with difficulty, as so anger. It looked like it had just eaten a meal just as large as itself.<br>Jeff was busy buying time in a way by talking to the Pokémon.  
>Nova spoke to me, which had completely drowned out Jeff's voice. She smirked optimistically. "There's no way we're leaving you out of this. I wanna see what you can do!"<p>

Soon after the prep talk, the Pokémon had leaned forward, smashing the earth with its fist. Soon after, the aforementioned Munchlax appeared at its side, but this time, one was absent.  
>"Impressive strength, only expected from a Snorlax". Taunted Jeff while he moved back to us, leaving enough distance between the two. The Pokémon confirmed as Snorlax stalled.<p>

Nova observed all of this. "Well, this is going to be overkill anyway, so I'll let you use my best". She touched my hand, raising it to waist level and lent me the M marked Poke ball. "Just do what you can, okay?"  
>Nova had assured me to think that everything would be fine, though none of us knew for sure.<br>We formed a line, Jeff, Nova and I, each of us facing the Snorlax as it bellowed out in an attempt to intimidate us. Jeff made the first move.  
>He threw his black and yellow Poke ball with a grunt toward the Snorlax, raised a bit. Upon achieving midair position, the ball opened with a magnificent light.<br>The lustrous light disappeared as a peculiar shape materialized into a Pokémon.  
>"GAYTOR!" It let loose in a battle cry.<br>Snorlax must have known...  
>The battle had commenced.<p>

"MOVE!"  
>I would never disobey a teacher, especially one who thought of me as an excellent pupil, so I attempted to impress and took the action, keeping a distance between the threat, and my friends.<br>One of the Munchlax fled from the scene upon the roar Jeff's Pokémon vocalized with ease.  
>The other two headed my way, seeing as how I looked vulnerable.<br>Those little guys couldn't be more wrong.  
>The Snorlax stalled no more. It didn't look like it could, but the Snorlax had used an attack called "Dark pulse" toward Jeff.<br>"Feraligatr!" He commanded. "Spit it BACK!"  
>Nova and I nodded at each other and threw our Poke balls with great force. I wondered if I overdid it.<br>"HYDRO PUMP!"  
>They opened at about the same time, and after the light disappeared, one bipedal and one quadropedal Pokémon appeared. The one I had summoned gave off flaring embers as it roared violently. The intensity of the roar struck the Munchlax with a cringing effect as they fled as well. It grazed it's eyes toward the two attacks that immediately connected. I observed, out of the corner of my eye, the violent pulses of water and darkness explode with what looked like bright sparks.<br>The attack initiated by Snorlax had come returning to it with even greater lethal effect it seemed.

Nova's Pokémon took a while to fully materialize, but once it did, the weather suddenly changed. Immediately upon appearing, the sky had lost its bitter clouds and intense sunlight began to touch my skin, which felt very pleasing.  
>The blast had, upon impact, rendered the Snorlax immobile; recovering from the force took time, and lots of it.<p>

"ZEKAN!" I had heard yet another similar, angry cry.  
>"Nova barked orders to the Pokémon."Blaziken, USE BLAST BURN!"<br>I knew this attack. I knew it needed preparation, so I instructed my Pokémon to attack as well.  
>"ENTEI!" Nova nodded again in praise, or maybe it was encouragement. "USE ERUPTION!" We both ordered.<br>"Perfect timing, too!" Jeff said to himself. "Feraligatr! Great job! Now, ROLLOUT!" Feraligatr suddenly took the shape of a boulder and shot itself toward the slowly recovering Snorlax.

Blaziken was prepped and ready to win. My Entei had used it's eruption move to increase Blaziken's pyro attacks by an immense amount!  
>However, I wasn't done with Entei's power. "FIRE SPIN! AND MAKE IT GOOD!"<br>Feraligatr made use of Snorlax's stomach as an upward boost and rose in the sky farther than I could see.  
>Entei quickly impacted Snorlax physically shortly after surrounding itself in flames. Soon after causing Snorlax to lose its balance and fall on its back, Entei quickly stepped to the side.<p>

Blaziken approached Snorlax's stomach and bounced off of it, leaping just as high as Feraligatr, possibly higher.

Seconds passed, and the suspense was cut off from the bullet-like boulder that was Feraligatr. It was headed straight for Snorlax's head, and, within a split second it seemed, the air of melancholy was eradicated.


End file.
